Into the battle: Delta team
by mrshinigami
Summary: PG 13 cause language violence, story bout a collective military heavy weapon squad delta and their missions. read to find out more!!


Infnatry: the battle of the United States This is my First Fanfic so don't kill me with hate mail.  
You can mst it if you can  
  
The game Infantry online belong to Station.Sony.com  
and the year A.D. 3421 belong to the people who live in that time.  
Now into the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.D. 3421  
The squeaking of the wheels on the Collective Millitary's Heavy Weapon Delta teams   
APC. The APC moved slowly over the hills in what used to be a heavily populated part  
of Nevada. The surroundings around the APC is a black and charred landscape, with  
bodies of soldiers still holding their guns still after they had died as though they were  
waiting for an unknown enemy to pop up. Off into the distance there were remains of  
buildings that once were used as housing blocks and places of employment for people  
but know only house corpses and the creatures that fed upon them. Even farther forward  
into the distance you can hear gunshots and explosions and see flashes of light from guns,  
explosions, and artillery units.  
  
Inside the APC is a group of hardened Marines that are prepped for battle with the heaviest  
types of weapons and armor. Though only twelve men, these twelve can take out a group of  
enemies many times their size. Most of the team's weapon of choice is a Plasma Cannon  
but the Sensor man of the squad uses only an auto cannon and a submachine gun. But  
everyone in the squad had an accuracy rating of 98.5% and above. And as the APC  
slowly moved across the terrain each one of these men mentally prepared for a long and  
tiresome battle at the Collectives line of defense in the U.S.A.  
  
Just then the APC came to a stop. The backdoor slowly creaked open to reveal a trench the  
Collective Military's ever so hard working combat engineers had made over thirty years ago.  
All along the trench were bodies of men and women firing at the enemy, replenishing the ammo  
of others, healing comrades, building defenses or dead. In front of the sand bag trench were  
machine gun turrets that no longer were working and now were part of the terrain, stuck in the place  
where they were built.  
  
All across the battlefield were bodies of both sides who once tried to rush threw the field of barbed  
wire, booby traps, and craters but were cut down by enemy fire.  
  
Delta team poured out of the APC just in time because five LAWs came from a group of an enemy  
rushing team trying to cross. Even though the rushing team was turned into a mass of goop by the  
plasma cannon shots from Delta team, the anti-vehicle missiles struck true, hitting the right side of the  
APC, piercing it's armor only to seconds later explode from within. The explosion turned the APC into  
a ball of fire and shrapnel and killing the crew of the APC and setting Delta team's Scout on fire, who  
was about to get out but was engulfed in the flames of the explosion. As the scout tried to put the fire out  
one more LAW came towards him. The LAW pierced the Heavy Weapon Scout's armor like it was  
paper, then exploding three feet away, throwing what was left of the scout a quarter of a mile into the  
battlefield.  
  
The remaining team members of Delta showed no emotion of the loss of their comrade but on the  
inside they were crying.  
  
But their sadness was cut short by the high-pitched whistling of an electromagnetic rail gun. As they  
turned around they were hammered by needler shots. Thanks to the teams standard IDF generator and  
Kevlite armor, none of them sustained any significant damage. The sonar man got the coordinates of  
the enemy and instantly transmitted them to the rest of the teams NAV computer. The team turned in the  
enemy's direction and began to hammer the enemy with auto cannon and stubb "thumper" rounds,   
tearing the enemies armor to bits and boring holes into their flesh. None of them had a chance. Neither  
did the infiltrator who was running past them at the time. She was killed by the blast from an infantrymen's  
incinerator pack that was hit by a bullet, killing her instantly. None of Delta team knew that, and none of  
them had the time to.  
  
All of them had their hands tied firing at a Jump Trooper squad coming over the terrain. Supporting Delta  
was a fresh squad of marines, 20 in all, firing madly at the approaching Jump troopers, but with little effect.  
The jump troopers got close enough to take out a third of the marines and one of the Delta team members  
before they were sent carrening to the ground.  
  
As a new squad of Heavies came out of an APC a messenger appeared next to Delta Team's squad  
leader, giving him new mission orders: storm and destroy enemy vehicle bay.  



End file.
